


Ties that Bind

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not the first time someone’s broken him down piece by fucking piece, but it’s the first time someone’s done it with the intention of putting him back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties that Bind

"Petra," he warns, though her name sounds more like a broken plea. Levi bites back a moan and throws his head back against the pillow. His hands clench into white-knuckled fists, arms straining against the satin cord that binds his wrists together. The makeshift blindfold covering his eyes makes it impossible to see her, but he can feel.

Fuck, he can feel.

Petra suckles the aching flesh of his cock, humming as she pulls him deeper and the muscles of her throat flex around him. One hand traces meandering patterns on his hip while the other strokes the sensitive skin behind his balls. He shudders hard, his hips twitching with the urge to thrust into the wet heat of her mouth. He’s lost track of time, of everything that isn’t  _her_ and the slow, almost tender way she’s tearing him apart.

Her lips slide up his length, suddenly, her tongue swirling along the rigid flesh. His breath catches in his throat, his heart pounding within his chest. He feels like he’s on fucking fire, his skin drenched in his sweat, tension winding tight in his gut.

“Petra,” he groans. “I’m - ” His words cut off, turning into a moan when Petra prods at his slit with her tongue, and his abdomen tightens. He’s so close - so fucking close…

And she stops, lifting her mouth from his cock and removing her hands from his skin. The mattress creaks as she settles back on her heels in the space between his legs. He can almost picture her: head tilted to the side, bottom lip caught between her teeth, her eyes bright and warm and a little wild.

Levi sags against the mattress with a wordless sound of frustration, of defeat. He’s not sure how many times she’s done this - dragged him to the point of climax just to let him fall back - or how much more he can take. All he knows is he doesn’t want her to stop touching him.

“Are you okay?” Petra asks, without the slightest bit of teasing. He gasps when he feels the ends of her hair brush against his skin. She drops a few kisses on his abdomen and chest as she crawls up the bed and Levi arches beneath her, swearing in between desperate gulps of air. “You’re so beautiful,” she murmurs against his neck. He feels her smile curve against his damp skin, soft and warm like sunlight. 

“I want to see you.” 

“After,” Petra promises. “Do you think you can handle anymore?”

Pride alone keeps him from saying  _please_  or  _no_ , but he tenses. Petra notices, making a low sound in her throat. Her hand cups his jaw and he tilts his head into the touch half before he realizes it. “You okay?” she asks again.

Levi hesitates. “You’re trying to kill me.”

Petra laughs before leaning forward to kiss his lips. “This isn’t about torturing you, I promise,” she tells him. “It’s going to feel amazing.” She places another kiss at corner of his mouth, all the warmth and reassurance he needs.

He gives a sharp jerk of a nod. “Yeah,” he rasps. “Okay.”  

It’s not the first time someone’s broken him down piece by fucking piece, but it’s the first time someone’s done it with the intention of putting him back together.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little prompt fill from my tumblr, winniewankersmith. Thought I'd post it on here. All feedback is appreciated!


End file.
